


What Sleep Forgot

by fishguts



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hades (Video Game 2018), The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Ares does NOT know, Arranged Marriage, Fate is a bitch, Hera is also kind of a bitch, Hypnos has a fat crush on Ares, Kind of. It doesn't really happen like anybody wants it to, M/M, Thanatos and Ares have been fucking so it makes this really weird for him, Trans Hypnos, Trans Thanatos, Zeus go to sleep part two: electric boogaloo, Zeus rapes Hypnos as penance but not until like chapter 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishguts/pseuds/fishguts
Summary: "Is there nothing that might convince you? You're... unmarried, aren't you?" Hypnos doesn't like the way her expression changes. It relaxes with knowing, and her gaze shifts toward the painting behind. She has found her foothold.---Hypnos wasn't always the attendant of the House of Hades. In fact, as a primordial god, the work is almost beneath him. Here is the tragedy of Hypnos, forgotten by all.
Relationships: Ares/Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Ares/Thanatos (background)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. ALPHA: promise

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first official fanfiction ;w; I don't usually write outside of rp, but I have been unable to get this plot out of my head. 
> 
> The details of myth and illiad in here are VERY altered. Please bear with me. Most of the myth surrounding Hypnos is scattered, contradictory, and hard to find, so I basically just went with what I vibed most with lmao

"Will you do it?"

"Hypnos swallows over the dry plane of his throat.

"Uhm, well– You see, Milady Hera—"

Her expression darkens around the seams with the threat of rejection. Reflexively, Hypnos snaps his gaze aside. The stark white columns of Olympus are no less intimidating than their Queen. They are just as towering and unfamiliar as she. He can see out of the corner of his eye as she turns, goddess' lifted sandals clicking against marble with every measured step as she moves to busy herself with a skewed painting on the wall so as not to let her expression betray her frustration. 

Hypnos watches as she levels it with two tactful hands. "Do not tell me you're afraid of Zeus, dear Sleep." _Yes, I absolutely am!_ Hypnos burns to blurt. He does not. Hera continues. "Oh, what can Zeus do against the likes of a primordial? He has the attention span of a wily dog. I assure you, my husband has long forgotten about the last nap you treated him to. And I have taken measures to assure that you will not be the blame this time." Back still to Hypnos, Hera raises a chain which dangles from her curved finger. At end, a pendant. Gold and pink, embossed with a heart and the love of Aphrodite herself. Hypnos feels warmth creep up his neck just peaking at it.

"We would hide you among the trees of Gargarus, where I intend to lure Zeus with the weakness of his own desire. And when he takes me in his arms, that's when you put him to sleep. He will awake thinking he fell after coupling. You would never have to be seen." Hera turns to face the young god once more, coaxing the amulet back into her palm and closing her thin fingers around it. "I will even reward you." 

Hypnos' ears twitch at that. Though he is no a glutton for gold like Charon, the god of Slumber is no stranger to desiring luxuries. He perks like a curious bird, in search of all that glitters- then deflates the moment he recalls just what this would be a reward for.

"No," Hypnos holds, steadfast. "I'm sorry, milady, but there is nothing you could offer me that will change my mind. Nothing that is worth the risk. Zeus was so _mad_ last time-"  
"A chair of gold, unbreakable and crafted by our very own Hephaestus." She throws out her first bid, and when Hypnos' expression doesn't change, tries another. "-with a footstool to match." Still, Hypnos is unconvinced.

Hera sighs. Her dipolamcy is waning as negotiation goes on. Not overtly, but it's in the creases beside her eyes, in the hard set of her brow. In the aura, once warm as a hearth, now cooled to uninviting brick and ash. 

"Is there nothing that might convince you? You're... unmarried, aren't you?" Hypnos doesn't like the way her expression changes. It relaxes with knowing, and her gaze shifts toward the painting behind. She has found her foothold. "I have many children, as you know. Some, woefully unmarried. My, it would be an honor to marry one of them off to a kindly and powerful creature such as yourself, Hypnos." 

Hera steps aside and gestures to the painting with a flourish of both hands, and Hypnos looks at it for perhaps the first time. A collection of people. Beautiful women, terrifying men. Some he recognizes only as Zeus' offspring, but he dares not correct her. He privately attempts to name as many as he can. Hephaestus, Eileithyia, Hebe. Enyo must be the scary one in the top corner (Wow, kind of cute! Is she married?). And the woman beside her must be Eris. There's Angelos- Hypnos recognizes her from the underworld. And then- another face he knows, but only from the nightmares of warriors.

"Might I interest you in one of the Graces?" Hera gestures to a collection of girls, closely linked, flowing like flower petals on a breeze. Hypnos' gaze only strays a moment. "Pasithea is a darling girl. I'm sure she would make a perfect addition to your realm. Add a lightness." Hypnos is nodding passively, but his focus is not on the women of which she speaks. He's captivated. Entranced by silver hair, dark skin, and eyes like cut gemstone. Hera follows his gaze with scrutiny.

"---Ares?" Hera asks. A lump clings to his throat with the name alone. Hypnos scrambles to explain himself, rendered gold across his cheeks and ears.  
"Oh, no- haha! It's not- I just, uhm. I--I've seen him before!" He asserts, ignoring the fact he's seen _many_ of them before. "In the dreams of refugees and soldiers. He's a force that's hard to ignore." 

"And a force that would make for a rotten husband." Hera answers almost too quickly. There is no fondness as she looks upon the painted visage of her son, only harsh lines of critisism. Hypnos can't imagine what might make a mother look upon her own child with such disdain. But before he can search for answers, her expression smooths. She looks between the painting and her flustered guest, drawing some conclusion only she might be privy to. She smiles, wide. Hypnos resists the urge to cover his face with his wings. 

"But perhaps not for you." She gestures, beckoning Hypnos closer. "Come, softest sleep. Let's talk about my son."

\-----

The world is quiet as Hypnos waits among the trees. He can't help but feel as if the world itself is holding its breath for him.There is no breeze. The birds won't sing. Mist hangs heavy over the scene as Hera waits for her husband to arrive. Hypnos hangs heavy, too. 

Usually he might worry about falling asleep while waiting so long for something- but today, anxiety is his stimulant. Hypnos is dreadfully more awake than he has ever been.

He sees Zeus arriving before Hera does. Zeus slows as he reaches the apex, confused and wary as he lays eyes on his wife- but just as quickly, aroused. To say the Queen of Olympus is done up is an understatement. She has perfumed, pinned, coiled, and coiffed every inch of herself, and draped it all in the most exquisite finery. Hypnos wonders if the amulet of Aphrodite might even be overkill- but, at least, it leaves no chance Zeus won't be taken with her. Their only obstacle here is suspicion which still hangs over Zeus like a cloud. 

"Hera, you look lovelier than I have ever seen- what brings you here?" It occurs to Hypnos that Zeus might be afraid Hera is angry with him as he watches the god tread just outside of her arms reach, hopeful and careful all at once. Hera smiles. Hypnos can't be sure, her back is to him, but judging by Zeus it must seem genuine.  
"Oh, husband- I did not mean to startle you. I only wished to catch you before you got too invested in today's battle. It has been so lonely, ever since all of this started. I am so weary of our division."  
Hypnos can phsyically see Zeus relax. He softens, taking one of Hera's hands in his own. "I am weary of it, too."

 _This is awful_ , Hypnos thinks. 

"I have to leave Olympus to attend to petty family affairs. But I did not wish to leave without your knowledge and worsen the tension between us-"  
"You can go at anytime." Zeus asserts, almost offended that she would imply otherwise. "But now that you're here, I would ask that you delay your departure- if only for a short while." He presses her knuckle to his lips. And again. And again. "I have never been more in love with you than I am now, in this moment." 

_THIS IS AWFUL_ , Hypnos thinks. 

Hera's shoulders slope and Hypnos wonders if his words sting. 

"I love you, too." She coos. Zeus draws her in his arms, pulling her in for a kiss. 

Hypnos watches with a vague sense of unease, knowing the true nature behind every word. That this elevated feeling of desire is the work of Aphrodite's amulet, not any genuine sense of love. Is it better, or worse that he will never know this tender moment of forgiveness was all manufactured? 

Hypnos jolts upright in realization. Oh, crap. He was supposed to be doing something here.The tree rustles as he moves, the wings at his temples shot out to balance, and as Hypnos waves his hand, thickening the mist around them until Zeus falls heavy against Hera, he can almost swear he sees Zeus' eye dart toward his hiding spot in alert. 

He replays that moment in his mind a thousand times over as he flies to the domain of the Sea. He tells Poseidon what he's done, and that he's free to help the Greeks as he pleases. His worry is clapped out of him by a big hand a deep, hearty laugh. Poseidon tells him his work is noble and that fate will reward him. _I hope so_ , he says. The stormy clouds are the same color as silver hair. Hypnos' heart grows tight in his chest. 


	2. BETA: REMINISCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hypnos dreams of weddings while lounging by the Lethe. Death approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! But the next is probably going to be long. War is fun.

The river Lethe, which begins and ends in the home of Sleep and Death, is warm today with the pleasant memories of listless shades. It's days like these Hypnos appreciates most, when the underworld isn't rife with pain or sorrow- rather, full of the celebration of remembrance. Happy memories cradled and kissed a gentle goodbye, a thank you for your service, before being washed down the Lethe to make room for happy memories to come. Someone is a step closer to reincarnation, life bestowed anew- and that, Hypnos thinks, is exciting. 

Imagine having your whole future ahead of you. A future you thought, perhaps, that you would never have (have _AGAIN_ , he means, because of course all Shades are dead and already lived their lives). A future filled with happiness, and new people---- and maybe even weddings, with rings of red gemstone like clever eyes, and grooms who are so intimidating and powerful you never imagined they could be so sweet with you.

He's reclined on the marble, dipped in Lethe up to the knee and nearly asleep, when the hall is filled with the flapping of wings and the tolling of bells. Hypnos wakes with a jump. Thanatos is looming over him with a set brow.  
"What are you doing." 

Hypnos smiles, and outstretches his hands toward the marble face of his twin. He doesn't quite reach.  
"Thanatos! Gaia, I'm so glad you're here! Guess what!"  
Death sighs, because he works in absolutes, and hates guessing games. But he loves his twin, so he indulges.  
"What?"  
"No, you have to guess."  
"Uh," Thanatos glances away, as if he might find the answer somewhere lying around. "Your feet were dirty."  
Hypnos laughs. "Yeah, haha, they were! But that isn't it."  
Thanatos rubs his palm over his mouth, stressed, and his twin knows it's because what he doesn't know is little and often dangerous for him. But he needn't worry about this. This won't hurt him. 

"I..."  
"Give up?" Hypnos smiles. "It's okay. I don't think you would have ever guessed it. Don't feel bad, I don't think I would have ever guessed it either if I hadn't been there myself!"  
"So, what is it?"  
Hypnos can't stop smiling. He's vibrating in his very spot. "I'm getting married."  
Thanatos' brows raise high. "What?"  
Excited, Hypnos pushes himself upright and pulls his limbs from the Lethe so he might face his twin more fully. Water spills onto the hard floor. Thanatos rises, too, looking bewildered. 

"Yeah! Me! _I'm_ getting married! Can you believe it? Queen Hera herself is arranging it after the war is won. I think you know him, right? Ares?"  
Thanatos' eyes dart over his twin in disbelief. "I-.. I do know him, yes."  
"I made her promise on the Styx that she would fulfill it. I'm so excited! I can't wait for this war to be over so I can meet him!" 

"Does _he_ know?"  
"What?"  
"Does he know that you're going to marry him."  
"Uhm," Hypnos' expression drops, his stomach sinking into something dark and heavy. He expected Thanatos to be happy, too. His reaction was half the reason he was so excited. "I... I don't know. Hera just told me she would make the arrangements. I made her promise on the Styx to keep her word."  
"It's not her word I'm worried about."  
"What are you worried about?" Thanatos falls silent. Hypnos can tell that he's thinking hard about this. He's trying to approach this the best way possible, but the doesn't know how. Breaking the news. Hypnos feels sick. He swallows and realizes that his throat has gone tight .

"Thanatos, what are you worried about?" He repeats, more desperate this time. Thanatos shakes his head.  
"Nothing." That feels like a lie. "I just don't want you to be distracted. I came home to ask for you help. The tides of war have turned. Something big is going to happen, and I will need your help collecting the dead."  
Hypnos nods, feeling less honored to be invited along to serve alongside his twin than he usually might. "Of course," he promises. "Anything for you." 

Thanatos leaves without another word. Hypnos stares at the Lethe feeling deflated, and for a single misguided second, wonders if he could forget by drinking, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next time for: war, disappointment, and discovery. 
> 
> Genuinely I don't know when I will be writing the next chapter, as i anticipate it will be much longer than this one bc........ war. But, I REFUSE to let this fanfic die off before I can finish it lmao. Hypnos deserves to be more than comedic relief!!!!!!
> 
> check out my twitter @netherworm for art and updates


End file.
